


Pulling Pigtails

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	1. Chapter 1

Tori is watching her from across the room. It’s history, last class of the day and one of two class she shares with the black eyed girl who likes to sit and stare out the window.   
Her name is Tamara, and she is an absolute bitch. Tori loves her for it though. Loves the way her cheeks flush red whenever she passes some rude comment at her in the locker room. Loves the way she gets that little crinkle on her forehead when Tori knocks her books off the table. Loves the way she glares with so much heat despite her eyes being empty voids. As they say, gaze ye not into the abyss… and so on, and so on. Tori thinks about what Tamara would look like when she had Tori’s face between her legs.

Class ends and Tori gets up from her seat in the back and walks over to Tamara’s aisle. She slowly strolls down until she reaches Tamara’s desk. She reaches out to flip the notebook on the corner onto the floor. Lightning quick a hand reaches out and grabs her wrist.

“What is your problem?” Tamara seethes, her cool voice sending shiver thrills through Tori’s veins.

“It’s sitting right in front of me,” Tori snarks, returning Tamara’s heated gaze. 

Tamara surprises her by grabbing the draw strings of her jacket, forcing her to bend down and pulling her in close, “And what the fuck are you going to do about it?”

Tori doesn’t even know how to respond but she doesn’t have to because the teacher cuts them off, “Girls, I’ll have you know this school has a zero tolerance bullying policy. Tamara get your hands off her this instant.”

With that Tamara lets go and Tori straightens up. Tamara gives the teacher an apologetic nod before packing up her things and leaving. Tori follows right on her heels. As soon as they are far enough away from the classroom and in a more secluded, empty part of the school hallway, Tori decides she’s done playing games. It’s been like this for three and a half years of high school. This is their last semester and she wants Tamara on her, under her, whatever. She had hoped antagonism would somehow get her somewhere, but so far it’s been all build up and no payoff.

Tori calls to Tamara, “Aww what’s the matter Tammy, you mad you got scolded by the teacher for being a bad little girl?”

Tori spins around and her face is in Tori’s in an instant, her small hands gripping her jacket like a vise. Tori is tall and lean. She’s on the basketball team and she’s nearly a head taller than Tamara. But boy does that girl have some hidden muscle somewhere in her thin frame.

“I swear to god Tori leave me the fuck alone before I punch you. I don’t know why your always picking on me but nearly getting me detention is where I draw the line,” Tamara finished her little pony tail bobbing as she talked.

Tori wanted to touch it. She wanted to touch Tamara. Looking at her pinched red face, her quaking shoulders, her little canines she bared when she was angry. God she wanted to kiss her so bad. So very, very bad. Since things couldn’t really escalate that much further, Tori grabbed her shoulders and pulled Tamara in to a heated kiss. Tamara, thoroughly caught off guard, let out a little noise of surprise before she started to push away from Tori. Tori let her go. Tamara finally gets it. All the teasing. The lewd comments. The way Tori would always be looking at her, following her, smiling at her, like she knew some kind of secret.

“Is that what this is all about? You have a crush on me and you act like a little middle school boy?”

“If I say yes are you going to walk away?” Tori said, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

“Depends. If I say we can get in your car and go somewhere, does this mean you’ll stop the stupid bullshit?”

Tori merely grinned, “No promises. Maybe if you let me take your shirt off?” and you skirt, and your underwear, she added mentally.

Tamara let out a huff. “Whatever.”

Tori pulled her keys out of her pocket and jangled them. Usually Tamara took the bus home. Tori had seen her standing there hips cocked, arms crossed, nearly every day since freshman year. Tori escorts her to her car, opens the passenger side and bows.

“After you.”

Tamara wordlessly sits in the passenger seat.

Tori gets in the driver seat and starts the car. 

“You know you could have just asked me out like a normal person?”

Tori laughed, “Probably, but I don’t really do straightforward. No one in my family does. My brother broke your brother’s nose by accident before they started dating.”

Tamara sighed, “Don’t remind me. Your brother is an idiot and mine is even worse.”

“Oh and what are you, miss oblivious?”

“Apparently someone who isn’t quick to catch on when someone expresses attraction through antagonism. I kind of expected you to express your emotions like a sane person.”

“How can I do that when you make me crazy?” Tori grins.

Tamara starts laughing uncontrollably, “Oh god, of all the cheeseball lines guys have ever dropped on me, you pull one out of your ass that makes them look smooth by comparison.”

Tor pulls up into the driveway and gets out before responding.

“Careful Tammy, you’ll bruise my ego.”

“It seems like it could use a little bruising.”

Tori’s voice drops to a huskier tone as she looks at Tamara across the car, “I can think of some other things that could use some bruising.”

Tamara looks at her with lidded eyes, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, come inside and I’ll show you.”

Tori leads Tamara inside and upstairs into her room. Thank god she cleaned everything up over the weekend as a result of her mother’s incessant nagging. When Tammy was inside, she closed the door and flipped the lock. Her parents didn’t get home until 6 most nights and her brother was almost never home before eight, but she didn’t want any interruptions.

Once that was done she put her hands on Tamara’s shoulders and gave her a shove backwards. Tamara landed on her bed with a soft bounce and an “oof”. Tori crawled on top of her.

“You know, you really have a thing with pushing things,” Tamara said, looking up at Tori with a little smirk.

Tori looked down at her and returned it, “What can I say, I’m a girl who knows what I want.”

“Yeah? What do you want?”

“I want you to show me what color your panties are.”

Tamara’s face flushed a little. It was a different shade of pink than when she was angry. When she was angry was this deeper pink. But this pink was softer, closer to the color of her lips. Tamara scooted up and spread her legs, giving Tori a view of some black lace panties. She gently ran her finger over the top. Then she began to rub a little harder, building a bit of pressure until she felt some moisture start to slip though. She listened to Tamara’s breathing get heavier and paid attention to the way her breath hitched when Tori hooked her thumb into the panties and pulled them down.

She looked up at Tamara, who was leaning back with her eyes closed. She opened them a little when she noticed Tori had paused.

“Have you ever… done this before?” Tori asked.

Tamara was silent a bit and her cheeks flushed a little deeper. Still soft pink though, no anger yet.

“No. I really- I just. I never got this far,” Tamara stammered.

Tori rubbed the inside of her thigh. “It’s fine, it’s all good, I just don’t want to go to fast if you aren’t ready.”

Tamara smiled. A real genuine smile just for her. “I’m okay, its okay.”

“Okay.”

Tori pulled her panties off the rest of the way and dropped them to the floor. Gently she rubbed the palm of her hand against Tamara’s vagina for a bit before gently parting her lips and starting to lick. Tamara started to squirm a little, soft whimpers coming out in a pitch higher than she had ever heard her make. It was adorable and arousing. Tori merely continued more eagerly than before. She pulled back to suck two of her own fingers into her mouth before pushing one into Tamara. She wiggled it around a bit before pushing up.

Tamara let out a soft “Ooh” and Tori took that as an okay to stick in a second finger. She returned to licking, this time farther up, paying more attention to Tamara’s clit. As Tamara’s breaths grew sharper and faster she continued to let out small quiet moans and quiet little exclamations of “god”. It was her name on Tamara’s soft lips that made her eyes flick up in time to see Tamara orgasm. Suddenly she felt a bit more moisture on her fingers. Tori continued to rub inside Tamara, but pulled herself up a bit to watch Tamara’s rainbow of expressions.

Finally one dark eye opened and Tori pulled her fingers out, pulling them up to her mouth and sucking them clean.

“Do you want me to?” Tamara asked.

Tori shook her head. Maybe another day but at the moment she didn’t feel like teaching Tamara the ins and outs of oral sex.

“Can I just…. I want to touch your boobs. Pretty please?” Tori said, giving Tamara puppy dog eyes. Tamara shrugged and pulled off her shirt. When she went to undo her bra, Tori stopped her, doing it herself instead. Tamara’s boobs were probably somewhere between a b or a c, just enough that Tori could cup her hand over one of them and have them fill the hollow space. Her own boobs were probably a size or two larger. She didn’t mind. Tori had these cute perky nipples that were a light almond color. She just wanted to suck one into her mouth and bite it a little. She held off knowing that Tamara probably wasn’t in the mood for further experimentation. But she would save it for next time. Next time. Would there even be one?

“Hey Tammy?” Tori asked, still cupping her boobs.

“Yeah?”

“What are we?”

Tammy shrugged. “We can be girlfriends if you want. I’m not telling my parents about you until we reach our three month anniversary, though. I just… I need some time.” 

Tori smiled. She could understand that. If Tamara figured out this was all just an experiment and she wanted to leave it in private, she could do so. She would break Tori’s heart sure, but Tori couldn’t force her to love her. Or women in general.

“That’s okay.”

Tamara smiled at her. She leaned in and pressed those little pink lips against Tori’s own in a chaste kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Tori liked that. She liked a lot of things about Tamara when she smiled.

“Thank you,” Tamara said.

“It’s my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The assistant coach is a fucking bitch. Tori gets sidelined for rough housing with one of her teammates. If their actual coach had been there, there would have been no way this shit would have happened. Their coach could actually take a joke.

So Tori sits seething on the bench for the whole practice, mood staying at a constant low the whole time.

She gets out and manages to flip the bitch the bird in front of the whole team while her back is turned. It gets a roar of laughter from everyone and takes the edge off her bad mood.

But that lump of frustration is still sitting heavy in her gut and if there is one thing that Tori wants more than anything right now, it’s Tamara. They have a nice deal going where Tamara studies and does homework in the library while Tori is at practice. Then Tori drives her home and they hang out at her house for a bit until Tori has to leave.

Usually they study or Tammy plays with her hair, maybe they take a nap. It varies. They aren’t doing any of that today though.

Tori rounds the corner in the library, coming upon Tamara’s favorite study table. She’s sitting there in a tight blouse, short little skirt. Tori thinks she can just see the outline of her panties hanging off the edge of her chair and it makes her want to do the kind of things that would get them expelled. Tamara glances up at her approach.

“Hey, something up?” She asks, noting Tori’s stiff demeanor.

Tori pulls her up by her arm and quickly ushers her out of the library.

“Shit day, better now that you are here,” Tori manages. God she’s still pissed. Not for long though. She’s got her little storm cloud on her arm and things couldn’t be looking better at the moment.

“Oh, want to tell me about it?” Tamara asks. Tori glances at her in surprise. Tamara is looking at her with her big round eyes, and in that get up with that expression she looks so innocent, so pure.

Tori is going to fucking wreck her.

“No, it’s fine, lets just go to your house,” Tori says. They reach her car and she opens the door for Tamara. She sits with her hands in her lap, seatbelt buckled.

Tori floors it the whole way home. Tammy is a lot less sweet and a lot less innocent while she’s screaming at Tori not to put them in an early grave. She pulls up in Tamara’s driveway, yanks a still irate girlfriend out of her car and into her house.

They’re in Tamara’s room in a blink, and then Tori is just on her and all over her. Tamara finds her blouse half unbuttoned and warm hands on her naked breasts almost as soon as Tori has flicked her lock on her door. There’s a warm mouth suckling one of her nipples and god she didn’t know she was sensitive there.

A hand finds its way under her skirt and in her panties. Tori smirks as she feels the wetness down there. She shifts to press Tamara harder against the wall and boy, that isn’t helping Tamara not soak her undergarments.

Tori slips a finger inside her and wiggles it around a bit. Then she slides in another and starts to scissor her. The third finger burns and when Tamara scrunches her face up in discomfort Tori writes off adding another finger. Instead she starts to angle up, looking for just the right spot.

Tamara’s legs quake minutely when she finds it. The shakes are followed by a soft, breathy little gasp and Tori wants more of that. Much more. Louder too. She pushes up harder and uses her other hand to rub at Tamara’s clit. The gasps blossom into full on moans, long and beautiful, like the legs coming down on either side of Tori.

Tori keeps up her pace until Tamara is an absolute mess, face red, little strands of hair shaken loose from her tight little ponytail. Right as those telltale quakes are coming back Tori pulls out her finger and moves back her hands.

“What? What the fuck Tori?” Tamara gasps out. She’s out of it, brought down hard after her first time being denied an orgasm.

“Shh, we’re going to do something else now, it will feel really good, I promise,” Tori placated. Tamara still looks grumpy, but her face softens a bit at Tori’s words. Tori helps her off the wall and onto her bed. She takes off her own shirt and unclasps her bra as Tamara finishes unbuttoning her blouse and pulling off her skirt. Tori throws her shorts and underwear off the bed followed by the rest of their clothes.

Gently Tori spreads Tamara’s lips and begins to grind down on her, carefully, lightly. Tamara’s face is one of confusion that gives way to pleasure as she lets small noises escape her.

“Ah, ah, Tori,” she gasps out, but doesn’t say anything else. Tori gets a rush of just pure emotion, unnamed and undefined but well present in its intensity. She grinds down harder and those noises are getting louder and louder and she will play them on repeat inside her head for a while, that’s for sure.

Tamara’s eyes are closed and there’s a bit of drool running down her face and Tori keeps up her pace, humping down like its her only option. Tamara gradually spreads her legs wider and adjusts herself so the angle is better and her little upturned nose is scrunched just so….

It’s cute, it’s so cute. Tori wants a picture or a video but not now, not while they’re in the middle of it. She doesn’t dare ask. She can already imagine Tamara’s infuriated face.

Then she looks down to see the real one, looking like she’s currently on cloud nine and, it’s just….

She pulls Tamara in by a fistful of hair as she leans down to mash her mouth against hers. She kisses like its a competition and if there’s one thing Tori is, it’s a winner. She grinds herself down harder and Tamara looks like she’s losing her mind under her.

She’s flushed and panting, her legs are shaking just slightly and above all else she just looks at a loss of what to do under all this sensation. Chopped up prayers and half formed words are coming out her mouth as she struggles to finish a single coherent thought in a timely manner.

Tori can’t resist her and she’s yanking her unto a harsher kiss with nips and aggression and it’s all just so good. She’s an athlete, she knows hard work often has a big payoff. But one of this kind? She never could have imagined but she’s glad she dared to dream.

Tamara turns her head to break the kiss and lets out a small little, “Oh god” and under that a softer little “Tori”. That’s just the end of it for both of them right there. Tori brings herself over the edge after a moment more of frotting as Tamara lies back against the pillow, just allowing herself time to experience her orgasm.

Tori lays herself down next to Tamara and pulls her in close, kissing at her neck.

“You were so good, did that feel good?” Tori murmurs into Tamara’s ear.

Tamara is quiet for a long moment and in that moment Tori begins to worry. Did she push her too far? Did she say stop and she didn’t notice? Was she too scared to say something?

“Tori I want to tell my parents about you,” Tamara says softly, and she’s looking up at her with these big beautiful dark eyes. She looks nervous. Tori can’t even imagine why. Because those words, that sentence have just made her day, her week, her life, who knows?

Maybe it’s those stupid teenage hormones but she could search for hours and not come up with anything that could be better than having this moment right here, right now. She pulls Tamara into a kiss, softer, no real lust behind it. Just an expression of genuine love and emotion.

She hasn’t cried since middle school but man if her eyes aren’t prickling right now. She wraps her arms around Tamara’s waist and rests her head on her chest, listening to that little rabbit heartbeat. Slender fingers thread through her hair, ghosting touches along her scalp that make her shiver.  
It’s a good day, she can’t even remember what she was upset about to begin with. She can’t really imagine this mood right here, right now, taking a turn for the worse. The skies are blue and she can’t see a storm cloud for miles, except for the one in her arms.  
And that’s just fine.


End file.
